Storming Love
by Kikiza
Summary: Trapped on the Islands, wet, cold, ... wet  Riku and Sora share a paopu, who knows where this can lead.


**Note: **Hey guys. I hope you enjoy, there should be very few typo's. It is fairly long, actually I think it's the longest one I've written.

**Pairing: **Riku and Sora (You think I would have written one of these sooner :/ Eh.)

* * *

"Hurry up Sora. You're gonna come in last _again_!" Riku yelled as he jogged in front of Sora. _Annual fitness tests are the worst. _Sora thought as he jogged out of breathe, way behind the rest of the class. The course they ran in PE went with girls starting first and boys go 15 minutes after. They ran all around the town, than swam to the island. Rowed a boat back, and jogged through the forest back to the school.

Most of the class was probably back on the main land. Riku jogged behind with Sora but he could catch up any time as he always comes in first. They were on the island and it was getting cold out. The sun was blocked out by dark black clouds.

"R-R-Riku~" Sora whined staggered over out of breathe. Riku stopped and looked up at the sky; a raindrop fell and slid down his cheek. Riku walked over to Sora.

"Come on, it's gonna storm. We will be last, but we'll be safe. Let's get to the shack." Riku said taking Sora by the shoulder. Sora's face was flushed and he was panting. The water on the beach was raised high enough so the shack flooded. They both sighed and headed up the ladder to the tree house. The water covered the beach before they even got to the top of the ladder.

Once they were up on the board walk that lead to the tree house they watched as their boats left the shore and floated off into the black stormy abyss. "Well… Fuck…" Riku hissed. He was the kind of boy who couldn't stand coming in last, and now he felt a tad bit angry. He turned sharply and walked into the tree house. Sora trotted after him feelin' wet, but happy he wasn't actually paddling a boat. They were already soaked to the bone.

"Riku?" Sora asked as he shivered in the corner. Riku sighed and shook his wet hair off. There were two dampish blankets in the tree house and the boys had laid them out while they stripped down. The blankets were too close to the entrance originally, but then after both boys were in their boxers they shook the blankets until they were air dried and then sat in the corner together trying to get warm - luckily for Sora, Riku could take out his anger of losing on the blanket before they sat down.

"What?" Riku finally said. Sora sighed, still feeling bad for holding Riku back. Riku turned and looked at Sora, his damp hair drooping a little.

"Sorry I made you lose…" Sora said quickly. Riku frowned and then shook it off. Riku thought about it for a moment. He then glanced out the entrance to see the rain pouring almost sideways. Sora on the inside felt happy about no having to jog anymore, but it was fighting with that fact that he made Riku's winning record that started in second grade die off. Sora couldn't actually decide what to do.

"Don't worry about it. I mean, if you hadn't been so slow we'd be out there on the ocean instead of safe and… almost warm." Riku huffed. He wasn't sure he believed himself but he didn't want Sora to be pouting any longer. He really felt if he had braved the storm he probably would have got a medal or something of the type.

"Yeah, it's good, in a way… And I can't say I am not glad to be sitting on my ass." Sora beamed at Riku. Riku turned his face away as it heated up. He took in a calming breath and faced Sora again. Sora was now looking up at the water dripping through the ceiling. "Riku… I'm hungry." Sora said, a whining tone in his voice. Riku threw his palm up to his forehead and sighed. Sora, of course, couldn't contain his laughter.

"If you're so fucking hungry then why not go out on that limb and get us a paopu fruit." Riku said throwing his finger out in the direction of the storm. One of the trees waved in the wind with a large yellow fruit attached. Riku blushed, figuring Sora wouldn't actually do it but wishing they had the fruit. _'If one shares a paopu fruit with a person they care for, their destinies become interlaced for all eternity.' _Riku thought. Sora though, surprised him. He jumped up and ran out into the storm. Riku hopped up to try and stop him but Sora, for once, was faster than Riku. Sora grabbed the flimsy branch and climbed his way up the tall, wet, white palm tree attempting to get closer to the fruit.

"Sora, you're a fucking idiot! Get your ass back her right now!" Riku screamed. Sora didn't listen to the silver haired boy and just continued climbing the tree, as the rain pounded his face. The wind and water made it hard to get a good grip - not to mention that he was still on in his boxers, usually by now he could have been up and down, but he had to take his time. The water covered a good five feet of the tree and Sora didn't really want to have to try and make it out of that dark abyss.

The brown haired boy's hand finally touched the soft surface of the paopu and he yanked on it, now holding on to the tree with only one arm and his legs. The tree swayed fast and uneven as the wind blew.

He had the yellow star shaped fruit in his hand, he turned to face Riku and his heart sunk a little as he saw Riku looking up into the tree with tears in his eyes. Sora smiled his wide grin even though he was nervous and tossed the fruit to Riku who caught it still wide eyed. Riku, though now having the fruit he wished to share with the friend he was in love with, was still fighting back the salty tears of worry.

Sora climbed down a few branches, and then looked down, the water has risen on the tree a little more. He looked over to the deck, where Riku was standing, it seemed it would be easier to just jump over to his friend than go the way back down. Sora followed his instincts.

The brunette in one swift motion pulled his legs up near his chest, let his arms drop and pushed off the tree, flying through the air for a split second before crashing into his friend.

The two landed in the middle of the tree house, Sora on top of Riku with the paopu fruit safely in Sora's hands. Riku blushed as Sora's wet body rubbed against his, soaked and only part of him covered being his lower half.

Both didn't know what to do, Sora was about to make a move to get off of Riku but the silvered haired boy stopped him. "Sora, share the paopu with me… Please." Riku whispered. Sora's cold wet face heated as he looked at the fruit and then back to Riku.

"Yeah." He said with a light grin. He brought the fruit to their faces, which were very close together. They bit into the yellow star at the same time. A wonderful flavor of love and hope rushed into each boys' mouth. The looked at each other, longing in their eyes. Sora dropped the fruit and their lips met in the windy dark storm.

Riku smirked at Sora and rolled them over so he was on top of Sora, straddling him. Sora's wet, dripping hair hung in his eyes and his nose and cheeks were pink from the cold water and the embarrassment of Riku touching his mostly naked body.

Riku on the other hand wasn't embarrassed in the slightest, but instead a wave of hormones rushed though him and he threw his lips down on Sora's again, this time pushing into Sora's mouth with his own tongue. Sora didn't fight it, he let his tongue wrestle with his silver haired friends' tongue.

The two carried on this way for a few minutes, Riku running his hands all over Sora's soaked, small, perfect body. By this time, Riku's blood was rushing, he pulled his mouth away and began to kiss down Sora's body and reached the line of his boxers. Sora looked at Riku, his cheeks flaring from the kiss.

Riku smirked again and yanked off Sora's wet boxers. "Riku!" Sora said in a very high pitch, feminine tone. Riku didn't say anything to Sora but just pushed the brunettes legs apart and went down on him.

Sora moans were powered by the sensation surging through his body. Riku was obviously experienced in the world of oral sex, which was about the only thought that could breach Sora's mind block of sexual thrill. Riku, after Sora was hard as a rock, sat up and smiled. Sora breathed deeply, feeling a little light headed and definitely wanting more.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't thinking." Riku said hiding his eyes behind his long hair. Sora was dazed and confused and above all… Wet. Figuratively and literally. Riku grinned widely and then cooled down into a smirk. "But really, I wanna do it again." He spoke with a raised eyebrow, giving the cocky look on his face more of an effect as he brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"How… How about we do something else to pass the time." Sora said with a stern face, and like a child, he crawled on to Riku's lap and kissed him. Sora's mind became a little cesspool of dirty thoughts, the main one being 'So, this is what my cock tastes like.'

Within minutes both boys were panting and then the loud yell came from Sora as Riku slowly began to penetrate his friend. They laid on the floor, Riku's knee's began to hurt from the thrusting, which caused his bare knee's to scrape on the wooden floor. "Nyaaa~" Sora said as his heart sped. Riku didn't think much, but just kept going, getting faster. Sora stroked himself roughly as he was penetrated. The boys' mouths' met again as they teased each other. Sora once again had the thought that this was nothing new to Riku and why was he so good at what he was doing? But he let that idea float away as his moans drowned out his own thoughts. He glanced out behind Riku to see the storm calming down and the sun poke out from behind the, now grey, clouds.

"S-Sora… I'm… Gunna cum. Kay?" Riku said, his breathe hitching so hard he could barely form the words. Sora nodded and arched his back as the moist feeling doubled with a passionate moan of intense pleasure. Sora, with the satisfaction at maximum came moments after Riku, getting his friend in the face with his own cum. Riku smiled down and took two fingers to wipe his face. The wet cum that Riku had wiped up was stuck into his mouth and licked off. "Haha." Riku laughed and pulled out of Sora. They laid together for a little while, each boy wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"Say Riku?" Sora asked, still breathing deeply. "Where'd you learn to do that?" Sora questioned. Riku looked at him, grinning yet again.

"Oh, well when I was alone with Mickey…" Riku trailed off. Sora jumped up with wide eyes and his stomach flopped. "WHOA. Chill. It was a joke, now sit in my arms and look at the rainbow before I spank you." Riku said teasingly. Sora breathed a sigh of relief, and before he went to join his new lover, he put on his damp boxers.

"Sora… I've wanted that for a while now. So I thought I'd let you know." Riku said as he hugged Sora tighter from behind. Sora smiled happily and leaned back looking up at his new found lover. He felt the same and showed it with a deep kiss, which turned into an ongoing make out session. This time, the kiss was slow and it involved less erotic touching, but still passionate.

"SORA!" Yelled a voice. Sora looked to Kairi, standing in the doorway, shocked to see her two best friends, one of them being the boy she was in love with, kissing almost completely naked. Sora didn't blush, or let it effect him as Kairi ran off in tears. Soon the noise of more people on the island caused the boys to stand up, ready for a long boat ride home, from the rescue team.

"Why didn't you go after her?" Riku asked as he pulled on his pants. Sora finished putting on his vest and walked over to the window, looking down at the teachers who were waiting on the beach. Sora waved out the window to them and then looked back at Riku.

"Because. I don't love her." Sora said softly and walked over to Riku, planting one more kiss on his lips before plopping down on the ground to put his shoes on. Riku smirked again and looked down at Sora, his heart full of joy.


End file.
